


Tour Guide

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



**Title:** Tour Guide  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Bill Weasley/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Bill is a good boy.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/). She requested this on Saturday when I was visiting [](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/), and even though we didn't manage it that night, I managed it today. She requested Bill/Harry, prompt: Pharaoh.

  
~

Tour Guide

~

“You needn’t take time out of your busy day to be my tour guide, Bill,” Harry said. “I’m here on business--”

“Mum would kill me if I abandoned you,” Bill interrupted. “The dig’s not busy, plus, it’s a nice break for me.”

“I won’t argue, then. Can we see the Pharaoh exhibit? It’s supposedly brilliant.”

Bill agreed, and, as they toured the museum, Harry discovered a lot in common with Bill, including being gay. Over dinner, emboldened by Bill’s flirting, Harry invited him back to his room. Bill didn’t object.

Miles away, Molly looked at her family clock, and smiled.

~


End file.
